List of Files Magazines
Source: The TARDIS Library "Files Magazine Spotlight On..." (or "Focus On...") were a series of factual books published in the US during the mid-to-late 1980s by one-man publishing empire Hal Schuster (also responsible for publications such as Fantasy Empire magazine). From the name, you would expect these publications to be magazines, and you'd be half right: they were typically distributed to comic stores rather than bookshops, one appeared roughly every month during the 3 or so years they were in existence, and they usually had a magazine-like page count of 50-60 pages. However they also exhibited the following "book-like" characteristics: unlike virtually all magazines, the individual "issues" were not numbered or dated and contained no topical content or advertising — also several of them carried an ISBN number and all of them were perfect-bound, hence physically resembling an A4-sized paperback book. Over 30 such books were published about Doctor Who, all written by John Peel, and each one covering a particular season (or a particular Doctor's entire era) in depth, containing episode casts, plot summaries, production information and all the usual content you would expect from a behind-the-scenes book. "Files Magazine" publications also appeared for other TV and movie series, most notably Star Trek and James Bond, before the format disappeared in the late 80s. Despite the content, these books perhaps have slipped under the radar for many Doctor Who collectors — the often amateurish cover design, plus the off-putting "Magazine" title perhaps combining to reduce their appeal. Now for the list: *01. Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season One Part I *02. Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season One Part II *03. Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season Two Part I *04. Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season Two Part II *05. Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season Three Part I *06. Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season Three Part II *07. Focus On Doctor Who Movies *08. Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season Four Part I *09. Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season Four Part II *10. Spotlight on Doctor Who: The Ice Warriors *11. Spotlight on Doctor Who: The Wheel in Space *12. Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season Six Part I *13. Spotlight on Doctor Who: The War Games *14. Spotlight on Patrick Troughton: The 2nd Doctor Who *15. Spotlight on Doctor Who: The Pertwee Years (Season 7) *16. Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season Eight *17. Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season Nine *18. Spotlight on Doctor Who: The Tenth Season *19. Spotlight on Doctor Who: The Eleventh Season *20. Spotlight on Doctor Who: The Pertwee Years *21. Spotlight on Jon Pertwee: The 3rd Doctor Who *22. Spotlight on Doctor Who: The First Baker Years Part One *23. Spotlight on Doctor Who: The First Baker Years Part Two *24. Spotlight on Doctor Who: The First Baker Years *25. Spotlight on Doctor Who: The Fourteenth Season *26. Spotlight on Doctor Who: The Fifteenth Season *27. Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season Sixteen *28. Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season Seventeen *29. Spotlight on Doctor Who: Season Eighteen *30. The Complete Baker Years *31. Spotlight on Tom Baker: The 4th Doctor Who *32. Focus on the Davison Years: Book One *33. Focus on Colin Baker: The 6th Doctor Who *34. The Doctors Category:Books Category:Magazines Category:Items starring or written by John Peel Category:Books Category:Magazines Category:Items starring or written by John Peel